Just Act Natural
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A reunion with a few 'friends' from Kitty's old school gains more than bargained R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

_This little plot bunny hopped into my head & refused to leave until I typed it so here it is._

_Enjoy._

**Just Act Natural**

As she travelled through the now familiar school hallway, Kitty felt like she had finally managed to get into a routine that helped her get through her new lifestyle.

Just two weeks prior, she had been living with her parents in North Brook, getting perfect marks in all her classes-minus Physical Ed-and trying to become popular. Now she was living in an institute for gifted youngsters like herself, getting perfect marks in all her classes-the Physical Ed grade slowly improving-, became part of a team with unique abilities and gained the help and friendship of the rest of her teammates. She admits that it is still hard to juggle homework and training, but she compensated by staying up until the early hours and catching up on her sleep during break and lunch the following day since she did not eat much. Unlike a certain furry bottomless pit she knows.

She paused for a second as her mind focuses on the furry person. Kurt Wagner, a carefree optimistic teleporter, was probably the only person she knew to date that had it worse than the rest of the residents at the institute. Yet despite looking like a demon, and her screaming it at him when they first met, he was without a doubt the most cheerful person Kitty was ever likely to meet. He was also continuously flirting with her as if trying to get her to like him.

'_If he just toned down the enthusiasm and acted natural, we'd probably be friends already, best friends even'_ Kitty thought to herself as she reached her locker. There were certainly aspects of the fuzzy elf that she liked, for example the way he seemed to keep on smiling even after Logan gave him an earful for hanging from the chandelier instead of just asking for him to pass the mash potato, however his ways of getting her attention were just plain overkill.

"Well, well. This must really be a _small_ world" Said a voice that was familiar yet unheard by Kitty since she had moved to Bayville.

"If this was a small world, then we'd be able to see Kitty _without_ having to look down" Said another familiar voice Kitty had not heard since moving.

"You have like got to be kidding me" Kitty groaned exasperatedly as she turned round to come face to face with Amy and Riley, two girls at her old school who would pick on her at every opening they got. "Like, what are you two doing here?"

"Is that any way to say hi to your friends you haven't seen for a fortnight, _Pity-Kitty_?" Riley asked putting emphasis on the nickname she and Amy had given the girl when they first started picking on her.

"Friends like _don't_ shove each other into lockers and leave them until they are freed by some jerk who wants the favour returned by asking me to steal test answers" Kitty shot back remembering what had happened on her last day at her old school.

"A guy asked _you_ for a favour?" Amy snorted. "Pity-Kitty, the only guy who would talk to someone like you is one of your own imagination"

"In that case" Said a familiar accented voice that could only belong to Kurt as he suddenly appeared as if from nowhere. "How do I return to the realm of dreams?"

Kurt had been just turning the corner of the hallway several metres from where they were standing when he saw the two girls walk up to Kitty. Quickly darting back round the corner, Kurt listened in until he heard that last comment from Amy.

"And you are?" Amy asked as she and Riley studied every inch of the foreign stud with obvious interest.

"Kurt Wagner" Kurt replied seeing the looks the two girls were giving him and came up with a way for Kitty to get back at them hard. "Und I'm already taken by the way" He added as he stepped up behind Kitty and wrapped his arms gently round her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder which was slightly lower than his own.

Kitty found herself in a dilemma. She wanted to shiver when Kurt wrapped his arms round her, laugh at the surprised look on her _friends'_ faces and stare at confusion at Kurt for a much toned down act rather than his usual performance. Instead she opted for playing along with the ruse Kurt had started.

"I like thought lunch was more important to you than your _girlfriend_" Kitty joked as she placed her own arms over Kurt's and leaned into the elf actually enjoying the feel of his arms around her for some reason.

"He's your boyfriend?" Riley exclaimed in disbelief as Amy continued to stare at the couple.

"Like obviously" Kitty answered suppressing a shiver as she leaned her head against Kurt's and feeling the softness of his fur. "He's like been helping me out ever since I got here, so I like couldn't help but fall for him"

Riley looked like she was about to say something else but was interrupted by Amy grabbing her arm and pulling her away muttering something about seeing them later. Kitty waited until the girls had rounded the corner before sagging in relief against Kurt who stumbled slightly as he was not prepared to properly hold her up.

"Thanks Kurt" Kitty sighed happily knowing she had finally gotten one up on the two bullies. "Good acting by the way. I like didn't think you could be that sweet"

"Uh, I vasn't"

Kitty pulled away as she spun round to face the elf in surprise. "Are you like totally serious?"

Kurt just nodded his head. He said something about getting lunch before heading off but Kitty barely heard his words. She was more caught up in the fact that the whole act in front of Amy and Riley was just him being himself.

'_If he acted naturally from the beginning'_ Kitty thought to herself. _'Then, could we really have been...?'_

For the rest of the school day, Kitty was barely able to concentrate on her school work as her mind was constantly thinking back to when she was in Kurt's arms. She had never felt so protected and cared for by someone other than her parents and she could not help but wonder what it would be like if they really were together.

"He was like, just doing that to help me out" She muttered to herself as she headed towards where Scott's convertible was parked when the final bell rang. "He like only wants me as a friend. Doesn't he?"

Her train of thought abruptly stopped when she saw the object of her musings just ahead of her being bothered by Riley and Amy. No doubt they were trying to persuade him to dump her judging by how they tried to flirt with him. Tried, because he was trying to get away from them and get to the car where the rest of the team was watching in amusement.

Kitty smiled as a plan formed in her mind on how to help him. _'Time to find out if acting before thinking actually works'_

That thought in mind, Kitty traversed the remaining distance between her and Kurt and pulled him round so that he was facing her. Kurt barely had time to register who had made him go one-eighty before a pair of lips covered his whilst two slender arms wrapped round his neck. He barely noticed the looks the two girls were sporting and the catcalls he got from Scott and Evan as he placed his arms round Kitty once more and pulled her closer to him whilst she replied in kind by tightening her grip round his neck.

"Been waiting long?" Kitty asked when they pulled away several seconds later but remained each other's arms.

"Nien, just got here myself" Kurt said before releasing her from his arms and took hold of her hand as he led her past the stunned Amy and Riley towards the red convertible that had just roared into life.

"That vas a little too good for an act" He whispered so only Kitty could hear before getting into the car after getting patted on the back by the other X-guys.

Kitty waited until she was in the car and leaning against her fuzzy boyfriend before replying. "You're right" She smirked. "I was like, just acting natural. Might've happened sooner if you totally didn't overdo the flirting"

Kurt grinned as he put his arm round Kitty's shoulder to allow her to snuggle more deeply into him. "Vhat can I say, I vas too smitten vith a kitten to think properly"

Kitty could not help but laugh as she tried to figure out if that line was better or worse than 'chicks dig the fuzzy dude'.

_/*-*\_

_Sadly this will be the last Kurtty one shot I'll be doing for a while. Rest assured, my multi-chap Kurtty stories will still be updated plus I'm sure Shadow, Lonewolfrox, Frank&joe among others will keep the shipping alive whilst I try my hand at some other categories that have caught my eye._

_Review if possible & 'til next time (Chapter 3 of Brothers in Arms on Saturday or Sunday)_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
